Abeir-Toril
'''''Peace and simplicity are so easily forgotten by time.''''' ''Feet stomp with haste through branches and leaves. A small pair and a large pair. They move quickly through the Hollowed Woods of Hierman Ja.'' "The rumors are true child, they must be. Follow closely, we will finally be safe there." - Irathor the explorer "What rumors? Where are we going!?" - Unknown child "Long ago, wild magic ran through all the corners of Qareth. Over centuries it was controlled, and in millennia it was forgotten by most. The elves of the Taiyang empire turned to a more tame magic for it's safety, and the mixed people of Hierman Ja turned to technology for it's reliability. However, in some sacred places, hidden away in the cracks where no one cares to look wild magic still roams. That is where we are going. Deep in the Hollowed Woods of Hierman Ja there is a place where plants roam, monsters play, and Fey and Elves live together. It's called the Cradle of Life, and it's far from the war of the vigilants and demons. No one will find us there, we can be safe, and happy..." - Irathor the explorer ''The moon rises over the trees, and the forest grows dark.'' '''''A tale of Fey and Elves.''''' For many moons two races have lived in peace in the cradle known as Abeir-Toril. The wild magic and trickery of the Fey mixing brilliantly with the gentleness and wisdom of Hierman Ja's forest elves to create a place of serenity inside an untamed forest. A place as peaceful as it is wild. Just out of reach of civilization, where small half-fey children may run gleefully through the cursed glades and shimmering waters of the forest. Without the fey there would be no spark of magic in the forest. Trickery and mysticism keep life varied and interesting. The fey of Abeir-Toril are responsible for the wards that protect the village and many reckless choices that would end up playing out in the villages favor. Without them, the elves would spend too much time thinking, and be consumed by the forest before any action was taken. Without the elves the village would have no order. Trickery and mysticism only get you so far against untamed wilds stronger and faster than you. The elves of Abeir-Toril brought knowledge, technique, and rules that would keep the village safe in even the most dire times. They are a calm voice in the madness of the wild magic, and they guide the decisions of the fey towards patience and reason. Half-fey exhibit the negatives and positives of both their parents. Serving equally with the rest of the village, they often find themselves learning quickly and bridging the frustrating duality of their two races. They often grow to be great caretakers and village council members, however like any other, they may play any role in Abeir-Toril. Most outsiders will never know of Abeir-Toril, and even fewer shall find it. However, some who enter the forest are noticed by the village council and a vote will decide their fate. Some, though few, may learn the secrets of Abeir-Toril if they serve a purpose to the tale of fey and elves. '''''A bedtime story.''''' ''A old chair creeks as a mother in Abeir-Toril sits by her child's bed to tell them a story. An oil lantern lights with a *fwoosh* sound and the room is lit with a warm, comfortable light. The woman tucks the child in.'' "Far into the depths of the hollowed woods there's a village, a cradle for wild magic and trickery where fairies laugh and half-fey children run and play. Some time ago a great darkness swept over the forests. An evil that was pressed from the desert of swords wandered south and settled in the woodlands of Hierman Ja. A war broke out between the village and the darkness, a force of evil and drudging law that would run the lightheartedness and fun of the faries and half-fey, but...." - an elven mother "But what!?" - a half-fey child "Shhhh, child. I am getting there. but.... in the darkness there was light. For when those with no wildness in their heart wander too far south, the forest strikes back. A guardian awoke from a long slumber, a pure white dire wolf with glimmering yellow eyes. The wolf kept the village safe and fought back against the forces of evil and drudgery, with the help of the fairies and children of course!" - an elven mother "Yay!" - a half-fey child "However, when the battle was done, the guardian limped back to the village. Mangled and sore. The battle had been won, and her time in this world was expired, but she left a gift." - an elven mother "What?" - a half-fey child "Her children. The guardian erupted into light and with one last howl she faded out of our plane. Then came howls from all across the forest, and pure white wolves came pouring into the village of the fairies and half-fey from every direction. The guardian gave her life for the forest, but with her gone, no one could take care of her pups. So the fairies and half-fey agreed. They would take care of the pups, just as the guardian cared for them in their time of need. Now they all live together in the hollowed woods, as one, happily ever after." - an elven mother "Was that a story about us?" - a half-fey child "Yes darling." - an elven mother "Is that why we feed the wolves?" - a half-fey child "Yes darling..." - an elven mother "Where did the darkness go?" - a half-fey child "Shhhh... goodnight darling." - an elven mother ''The woman kisses the child on the forehead, and with a *fwoosh* the lantern is extinguished, and the room returned to black.'' '''''Notable figures.'''''